Lembayung Senja
by nattfrei
Summary: Game dan Puisi. [Ficlet]


a/n

Halo, saya nattfrei. Fanfiksi ini murni buah pikiran saya dan karakternya bukan punya saya. Uhm, saya berusaha menggunakan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti dan juga dikemas dalam bahasa baku hehe. Oh ya satu lagi, fanfiksi ini sangat pendek.

Kata terakhir,

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Lembayung Senja

.

.

.

.

-11 Maret 20xx (Puisi)

Salah besar aku mengira malam minggu ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk lovey-dovey.

Aku, Ying, gadis 18 tahun yang sedang menunggu waktu ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, berpacaran jarak jauh dengan seorang pujanggga merangkap guru Matematika, Fang. Terpaut usia 4 tahun, aku sadar ada banyak sekali perbedaan. Aku yang labil dan egois vs Fang yang mandiri dan dewasa.

Tapi, benarkah? Maksudku, baris kalimat terakhir.

[Aku rindu puisimu. Bisa kau buatkan satu untukku, Fang?]

[Tentu.]

Percakapan lewat aplikasi itu terhenti sementara. Aku menunggu, sangat-sangat berharap. Karena kesibukannya sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas, aku menahan hasrat meminta puisi buatannya di hari Selasa-Jum'at. Aku pacar yang pengertian bukan?

Menit berlalu, belum ada notifikasi baru lagi.

"Aku makan dulu saja,"

.

.

.

.

0.16 pm.

Sudah 1 jam aku hanya memandangi layar ponsel, membaca pesan-pesan sebelumya. Pesanku tidak dibalas Fang lagi sejak 3 pesan sekaligus menyerbu notifikasiku.

3 new messages. 1 hour ago.

[Sebuah Sajak Malam Minggu]

Aku mencintaimu malam ini

Besok pagi, tadi sore, lusa, bulan lalu, setiap waktu

Rangkaian kata menghilang dari pikiran

Hanya setiap ingin saja yang terus terbayang

Ingin menciummu, memelukmu, bersamamu

Aku mencintaimu malam ini

[Aku tidak bisa buat lagi. Maaf, Ying.]

[Aku bingung memilih kata daritadi.]

3 pesan itu mengaduk ekspresiku. Senyum-murung.

[Terima kasih, Fang. Aku suka sekali]

Aku gadis yang sabar menunggu.

[Fang?]

Satu kesimpulanku, dia tidur.

.

.

.

.

-14 Maret 20xx (Game dan Break)

6.04 am

Aku sangat percaya dengan setiap firasat yang kurasakan.

[Aku tak mau berburuk sangka. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Sejak hari Sabtu aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Fang]

Aku serius. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau justru mengutuk kepekaanku terhadap setiap perubahan kecil yang terlihat. Biasanya, Fang akan mem-posting setiap puisi yang dibuatnya di halaman sosial medianya, tapi puisi hari itu tidak.

Kosong.

[Aku main game. Terkadang aku memainkannya sambil membalas pesanmu, itu alasannya kenapa balasanku lama, sekarang pun aplikasinya belum ditutup. Ada sebuah event di game itu dan memang diadakan di hari Sabtu. Biasanya jika sudah berlebihan, aku akan mencopot setiap game yang ku punya. Dan sepertinya... aku sudah berlebihan. Hari-hari sebelumnya, aku bilang padamu bahwa aku ingin tidur lebih awal, aku bohong dan memanfaatkan kebohongan itu untuk bermain game. Maaf Ying, maafkan aku...]

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Aku ini orang yang membosankan, Fang sudah memberitahu secara tidak langsung.

[Kau tahu? Malam minggu kemarin aku menunggu, berharap banyak pada puisimu. Aku memang suka, tapi kemudian aku menjadi egois. Aku ingin puisi yang lebih panjang dari itu, maaf, padahal aku tahu membuat satu puisi tidakklah mudah. Hei Fang, hubungan kita ini perlu istirahat. Jadi ayo kita break selama seminggu, mulai hari ini]

Awalnya aku berpikir mengistirahatkan hubungan adalah hal buruk. Bayangan-bayangan yang tidak kuinginkan muncul di benakku sesaat setelah pesan tadi terkirim. Aku takut...

[Apa? Tidak Ying. Aku tidak mau. Aku... akan hapus game itu sekarang. Jangan, aku mohon Ying...]

Jujur, aku sedikit terluka dengan kebohongannya.

[Ying... jawab aku.]

Aku harus mengesampingkan semuanya. Break di pikiranku memang hal buruk, tapi bukan berarti efeknya juga buruk bukan?

[Break dimulai sekarang. Jangan balas pesanku lagi, Fang. Hubungi aku seminggu lagi]

Tegas dan terkesan memutuskan sepihak. Ya, lebih baik begini.

Pertanyaannya apa Fang akan kembali menghubungiku seperti yang kusuruh atau malah tidak?

Kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

a/n

Selesai. Pendek kan? Uhm tapi pas saya baca lagi, kok ya... konfliknya receh banget ya? Hahaha. Judulnya memang ga ada kaitan sama jalan cerita, tapi entah kenapa saya cocok aja sama judul 'Lembayung Senja' ini.

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.


End file.
